


Back From Canamar

by shayasar



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion was the word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From Canamar

He was just tired. The slight bump that ran through the ship eased his tension only a little. Trip knew they had just docked with Enterprise and in a few minutes he would be out of this mess. Well, he and Jon would be out of this mess to be precise and Trip thanked whoever was responsible for that. Their stay on the prison transport to Canamar wasn't anything he wanted to repeat in the future. He was just glad they had come out of this alive. It had been a close call, however. 

Trip glanced over to Jon and smiled. Archer was all Captain now. His composure spoke of strength, his head high, his back straight. He watched warily over the prisoners they'd rescued from the descending transport. Everyone who looked at him would see the confident commander. Everyone would bathe in the waves of strength that seemed to radiate from him. No one would recognize that it was only a facade. No one but Trip. He knew Jon long enough to notice the tension, to see the quick clenching and unclenching of hands, the frown on his forehead every once in a while, the twitching in the corner of his mouth. Trip could read Jon like a book. And he knew it was just as well the other way round. However, it wasn't really that difficult to read him now. He was just exhausted, leaning next to the bulkhead, shoulders slumped. His wrists ached where the shackles had been and the bruises on his face were only the ones visible. He longed for a hot shower and his bunk. When Jon finally handed the control over the prisoners over to Malcolm and joined him at the bulkhead he knew Jon felt the same way. 

As soon as the light over the bulkhead showed the established air lock Jon hit the button and walked to Enterprise's docking port. Pushing himself off the wall and trudging after his Captain, Trip knew the second the door opened that they had to look terrible. Phlox was well practiced in keeping his face in check, but Trip hadn't missed the short expression of shock. 

Jon however, being the one ahead and having seen the Enolian standing besides T'Pol, almost froze in his step. Trip noticed the rising tension immediately and looked over Jon's shoulder to see the cause of it. And seeing the Enolian aboard Enterprise wasn't something he wanted to cope with right now. Apparently neither did the Captain. 

Jon trained his gaze on Phlox. "We've got some men in there who could use your help." 

Phlox gave them a quick once over. "And you?" 

"We'll be fine." The sharp tone didn't allow for any objection. Without another word Archer started to walk. Trip just shrugged and followed. However, they didn't get very far until the Enolian spoke up. 

"On behalf of the Enolian government, I'd like to extend our apologies for this inconvenience. My superiors will want..." He stopped when Archer shot him an icy glare. 

Still fixing his eyes on the Enolian, Archer mustered up what had to be the calmest tone he could manage now and only pressed out one word: "Trip." With that he turned and started to walk down the corridor again. 

Trip's head snapped up a bit, he had been drifting off, barely able to maintain an upright position. When he saw his Captain move again, he collected his last resources and followed him only to be once again interrupted by the Enolian. 

"Er, Captain? Captain, my superiors will want a report on..." Again, he couldn't finish his sentence but found himself vis-à-vis with Archer who had spun around. 

As exhausted Trip was, he could still read his friend perfectly and knew it wasn't much that held back Archer from attacking that guy. The pressed tone of Jon's voice told the rest of the story along with the clenched fists. 

"I'll give you one right now. Kuroda's dead, the other eleven prisoners are under guard. As you're aware, my Engineer and I were falsely arrested. We almost wound up in Canamar. Makes me wonder how many others don't belong there. You wanted a report? You've got one!" Turning on his heel, Archer stomped off through the corridor leaving the intimidated Enolian behind. 

Trip bestowed the Enolian a pitiful look before he followed the Captain. When he turned around he saw T'Pol doing the same, leaving their visitor alone at the docking port. He was surprised his feet were still doing the work they were supposed to do. But Trip wasn't able to imitate the straightened up posture his Captain was displaying in walking away. He could only manage to trudge after him, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Suddenly a shower seemed far too complicated to accomplish right now, so he focused his thoughts on his bunk and made it the reason to keep going. 

Trip barely registered when T'Pol left them on her way to the bridge, but a hand on his arm brought him back to the here and now. He lifted his head only to notice Jon pulling him along. Where did that man summon all that strength, was all he could wonder along with the silent plea to slow down while he tried to keep up. It became more difficult with every step to avoid stumbling and Trip was just glad, when he saw where Jon was dragging him to. 

Once in front of Archer's quarters Trip forgot all the discretion they were usually displaying in front of the crew. He stepped closer to Archer and rested his head on the other man's back, while Jon entered his door code. Trip felt how he drifted off again and came back with a start when Archer turned around and put an arm around him. 

"Come on Trip, let's get you inside." All tension had vanished from Jon's voice, it was as gentle as was the grip around Trip's waist and he ushered them both inside, closing the door behind them. 

Porthos let out a joyful yelp and ran to his master when he saw the two men enter. Despite his tiredness Trip smiled and bent down to pet the small dog. 

"Want to take a shower to get the prison stench off?" Archer asked, giving Porthos a pat on the head. 

"I don't think I can keep standing." 

"Come on, I'll hold you." Jon smiled at Trip and held his hand out. "You will feel better, I promise." 

Unable to resist that smile, Trip nodded and let himself be pulled to the bathroom. He started to shrug off his jacket while Jon started the shower, but got tangled up in the sleeves and almost fell over if not for Jon catching him. 

"Easy! You weren't kidding when you said you can't keep yourself upright," Jon chuckled and helped a rather sheepish looking Trip out of his clothes. 

“Sorry, it’s just… I’m so damned tired.”

“Let me help you with that.” Jon tugged on Trip’s shirt and pulled it over the other man’s head while still supporting him with the other hand. 

It was when the shirt was gone and revealed Trip's battered and bruised upper body that Archer couldn't hold a growl back. "Bastards." Gently tracing the outline of an already colourfully shining bruise, Jon felt his anger at the arrogant incompetence of the Enolians rise again, but he bit it down and whispered "I'm sorry" instead.

Trip's eyes were already almost closed and he had started to dose off again, enjoying the feeling of his lover's hands on his skin and the sense of safety they provided, when he heard Archer's words. Snapping his eyes open, he trained his blue eyes on his lover. "What are you sorry for? This was not your fault." 

"It was me who decided to take you with me to the planet." 

"Jon, I have a lot to say to that, but I'm just too damned tired now. So do me a favour and believe me, when I tell you it wasn't your fault. I just want to get the smell off of me and then sleep for ten hours straight. Preferably held by my Captain." Trip had put his hands on Jon's face while he spoke and forced his lover to look him in the eyes. He was relieved when he saw the stubborn frown disappear and be replaced by a gentle smile. "You should listen to your Chief Engineer once in a while, Cap'n. Keeps you sane and happy." 

"Don't push it," Archer joked and pulled the younger man closer to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and settled. Tomorrow a trip to sick bay is in order." 

"You could use the water as well, if you don't mind me saying so," Trip teased and wrinkled his nose in mockery. 

"Careful, or I might forget to set the water to hot." 

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to me." 

"No, you're right. At least not today." Now the mischievous sparkle was back in Archer's eyes and he gave Trip another peck on the lips before getting busy on his pants. 

With both men finally naked, Jon pushed Trip under the hot spray, never losing his hold on the slim body. Usually they used their time under the shower for more than just getting clean, but they were both not up for anything. Jon made quick work of soaping them up, feeling Trip tremble slightly from exhaustion in his arms. By the time he was rubbing the towel over Trip's wet body the younger man was almost asleep. Deciding that he couldn't probably towel off himself and keep Trip upright at the same time, he made a consecutive decision and half carried the other man to the bed. 

Chuckling at the muttered grunt of displeasure and the flailing hand searching for him, he caught it in his own. "I'll be with you in a second; you could scoot over a bit to make some room." Throwing the cover over his lover, Jon quickly went back to the bathroom to towel off and brush his teeth. When he could finally climb into the bed behind Trip, the younger man was already asleep, but nevertheless snuggled closer as Archer wrapped his arm around him. 

Ordering the computer to switch off the light, Jon finally allowed himself to relax and acknowledge the exhaustion that had threatened to floor him more than once in the last couple of hours. Their business with the Enolians wasn't over by a long shot. He had a few things to say to the reigning government, but for now, he was just glad to have Trip save in his arms and feel the soothing purr from the warp engine. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the base of Trip's neck, Archer pulled him even closer and succumbed to the fatigue that immediately pulled him into a deep sleep.


End file.
